


Human Emotions

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Rated M for language, Romance, Show my boy some love, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: He doesn't know what love is. Moreover, he can't figure out where exactly thesehumanemotions are coming from...





	Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, RK900 needs more love... Everyone gives him a hard time because he was Connor's replacement (in the bad ending, which is totally not canon, I don't care what anyone says), but it wasn't his fault ;u; I'm sure he deviated eventually too, just like Connor.

* * *

 

 What is "love"? 

**Love**

_/ləv/_

_verb_

_1\. To feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)._

 

* * *

 

 

RK900 was the epitome of a well-built machine; superior to a majority of other models, and capable of achieving what lesser androids could not. So _why_  was it so difficult for his processor to define "love"? The denotation of the term was relatively self explanatory, he comprehended this well enough. It was only after having a conversation with you, concerning love, that caused him to become more invested in comprehending true love. 

You explained to him that love was not easily defined because the meaning differed from individual to individual. You spent a few hours helping him to discern the difference between platonic and romantic love, and yet... He just _couldn't_  fully understand it. What did it mean to actually "love" someone? 

 

**Protect**

Is what he wanted to do for you, even when you weren't in immediate peril. Nines wanted his presence to make you feel safe and reassured, just like your presence was with him. Initially, he figured it was a glitch or a virus infesting his system and bio-components, but that would be nearly impossible. He self-tests regularly, and the tests come back with nil results each time. What does it mean if you were willing to devote your entire life to protect another? 

 

**Heartbreak**

Was what he felt after he witnessed you laughing with another man over a cup of coffee. Nines surmised that the stranger was your significant other (who else could it be?), and it made his skin feel... Hot. His thirium pump was going haywire and he could feel himself beginning to overheat as a result. Who is this man and why does he get to see you smile like that? _It wasn't fair._  

 

**Jealousy**

Horrible, horrible jealousy made his thirium hot enough to boil a pot of water. And then you hugged the man, even kissed his cheek before waving goodbye. Just like that. _It wasn't fair._ _He_ should be the one to hold you that way. _He_ wanted to be the one that made you smile and laugh, face scrunched up cutely. _He_  yearned to be the one kissing you, running his fingers through your hair deliberately.  _It should be him._

****

**Unease**

He couldn't bring himself to be around you, let alone in the same room as you, anymore. It made him feel... Uneasy. Observing you chatting idly with your coworkers and laughing no longer made him feel light and giddy. Instead, it caused his chest to spasm erratically with uneven breaths whilst he attempted to regulate his body temperature by breathing manually. He felt like overheating, knowing that you were forever out of his reach; unattainable... You were _taken._ And he hated every moment of it. 

 

**Disappointment**

Was what you felt when you noticed that Nines had been avoiding you lately, purposefully. If you were already in a room, Nines would be headed to, he would either turn around or take whatever he needed in said room. All without uttering a word to you, not even glancing in your direction. Originally, you had hope that he was warming up to you, but apparently it was just your imagination. Nines was still as monotonous and emotionless as you remembered him being; a machine. For some reason, that revelation disappointed you immensely. 

 

**Realization**

Nines realized you did, in fact, take note of his strange behavior. Yet each time you attempted to approach him to ask why, he would cut you off with a curt response or an excuse. You were tired of it. The next day, you were sitting on top of his desk, waiting for him. When you noticed the RK900, you immediately stood up and strolled over to where he was standing stiffly, statue-like. Astonishingly enough, he refused to retreat when you approached him. 

"Nines." 

"Detective." His tone was uninterested, robotic. 

"May I ask why you've been avoiding me as of late?" You asked bluntly, crossing your arms over your chest as you waited for him to respond. 

Nines couldn't fathom why his absence would perturb you all of a sudden. You shouldn't care at all, so _why...?_

"What does it matter?" He turned to walk away, but you caught his forearm before he could take a single step away from you. 

 

Nines' eyes locked onto yours with a deadpan expression on his face, brows furrowed slightly.

"It _matters_ because I-I miss talking with you, Nines..." The sincerity in your eyes almost made him physically ill. And androids don't even get sick. 

"There are other humans who are willing to have a conversation with you." You shook your head, huffing out of frustration. He's missing the point. 

"I'm aware, but I don't want to talk to them. I wanna talk to you." Nines was getting his hopes up again, then he immediately reminded himself of your significant other.

"I'd advise you to release my forearm, so I can get back to work, Detective [Your Last Name]." He spoke with a slightly bitter lilt. 

 

Your grip only tightened, refusing to let him leave just yet. 

"And now you're back to calling me by my last name? I thought we were closer than that..." Your words shocked him, and it must've shown on his face because you did eventually release his arm. 

"I guess I'm a fool for believing _a machine_ could feel something toward a human." The way you phrased your sentences made it sound like you _actually_ cared about him... On a romantic level. Before all this. 

"What benefits would you gain from seeking the companionship of _a machine,_ when you have a significant other that you... Love? I do not understand." Okay, wait... Was this entire thing stemming from a misunderstanding? You didn't _have_ a significant other.

"Are you saying I have a boyfriend or something?" Your scowl morphed into a faint, teasing grin as you studied his face. 

You began wondering why Nines would assume you had a boyfriend all of a sudden... And also _why_ he would give two shits about it in the first place.

 

"I am merely stating facts. The man that comes to visit you every two days out of a week _is_ your significant other. Am I wrong?" It was almost adorable how utterly confused he was. So, it _was_ a misunderstanding. 

Your sudden laughter must've startled him because he jumped a bit at the sound, instantly hating how pleasant it was to his audio receptors. 

"N-Nines, I think you're a bit confused... That man was my _cousin,_  doofus." If androids could blush, his entire face would be painted a thirium-blue, tip of the ears and all. 

From the scant knowledge he had obtained pertaining to human relations, being in a relationship with a family member is unprecedented nowadays; and is also considered to be immoral. So that means... You've been single this entire time. 

"For an android detective, you sure are clueless, sweetie." Before he could formulate a retort, your hands gingerly cupped his cheeks.

His expression was gentle and curious, wondering what you planned to do next.

 

His LED, now yellow, circled a few times as he observed you gradually leaning closer. He could feel your warmth seeping through your clothing. Nines had always enjoyed your warmth. 

"I can't believe it took you _this_ long to approach me, I thought I was dropping fairly obvious hints... Hell, even Reed managed to find out about my feelings for you before you did." Your tone was lighthearted and teasing, but that didn't make your words any less sincere. 

"And what are these feelings you have for me, [Your Name]?" His lips were mere inches away from your own as he spoke lowly to you, stormy-gray eyes searching inside your own.  

Not only did the tone of his voice send chills running down your spine, the intense stare he fixed you with did as well. You stood up a little straighter until your noses were almost touching, bottom lip worried by your teeth. 

"I think you already know the answer to that." You almost had to stand on your toes to press your lips against his. Had it not been for Nines bending down slightly, you would have needed a step ladder. 

 

The kiss was slow and sweet, almost shy, as he tangled his fingers in your hair. The gentle massaging of his fingers made you sigh happily, considering it was fairly pleasant to feel his nails lightly scraping against your scalp. Your hands rested atop his broad shoulders, squeezing them a bit when you required oxygen. He forgot you needed to breathe for a moment there. 

"Is this what it's like to "love someone", Detective?" You tilted your head, smiling at how innocent his question was.

"Yes, Nines. This is what it's like when you love someone." 

"Do you love me, [Your Name]?" He sounded so soft and fragile, words you never thought you'd use when describing the RK900. 

"I do love you. I always have." 

 

 

What is "love"?

Love is when you... Experience a variety of emotions toward another, when you want to be the reason why they smile after an unpleasant day. It's when you... Feel like there's something wrong with you when there really isn't. _This_ is the best way an android, such as RK900 can describe what it means to truly love someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
